In the course of camping or other outdoor recreational activities, placement or storage of persons, items, or equipment in close proximity to the ground may cause a number of problems. The ground of an outdoor environment presents many potential contaminants and/or irritants, including but not limited to water, insects, sharp objects, rocks, and dirt, which may damage tents or other items, contaminate stored food or equipment, or be offensive to campers or hikers. In certain environments, larger animals, such as bears and mountain lions, may also pose a danger to persons and items on the ground.
There is thus a need in the art for a structure that separates users and their items and equipment from the ground to protect them from damage, contamination, and other hazards.